


Come Stop Your Crying It Will Be Alright. Just Take My Hand, Hold It Tight

by RustyGhost54123 (Shellstone262617)



Series: You'll Be In My Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Avengers, Protective Siblings, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/RustyGhost54123
Summary: 15 years, that's how long it took for Loki to come back. 15 years and he's the prince of New Asgard while his big brother is king. And not everything goes as it's planned when Thor wants to celebrate the first year of his little brother's return. Not when his little brother is still seen as a traitor of Asgard.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor
Series: You'll Be In My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205087
Kudos: 8





	Come Stop Your Crying It Will Be Alright. Just Take My Hand, Hold It Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, Thor, The Avengers, and other Marvel characters belong to Disney and Marvel.
> 
> The title are lyrics from the song "You'll Be In My Heart" and belong to Phil Collins and Disney.

Thor didn't know what to do. Scream, cry, or just do both, the God stood there only a few inches away from his baby brother, Loki, who was kneeling on the ground with chains wrapped around his body from chest, arms, and waist, crying and begging Thor not to kill him. And Thor knew that his little brother meant it this time, the look in Loki's eyes showed that he wasn't lying and what he saying wasn't a part of a trick. 

"Get my brother out of his chains." Thor spoke to his lead guard, Rune.

Rune gave no objection in order to prevent from upsetting his king any further. Loki watched in shock as the guard use a key and soon the younger God was free from the chains. Loki crawled up to Thor and soon found himself in his elder siblings arms and being cradled by the king. Kisses to his forehead came along with the cradling and holding and soon Loki was sobbing harder and harder as he clung to Thor.

Screams of hatred towards their king came from the people of New Asgard, but Thor didn't care, he had a few guards circle him and Loki as they walked inside and then ordered them to leave but to remain on guard for anybody who dared tried to come hurt the king because of his choice once they reached Thor's room. Once they were alone, Thor let his own tears fall and he joined his baby brother in his own cries that continued for the rest of the day and into the early hours of the night. Thor kissed Loki's forehead and in return, Loki pressed a kiss to Thor's cheek.

"I love you Loki, I missed you so much." Thor told his baby brother and that got him another round of sobs from the younger brother.

"I love and missed you too, Thor!" Loki cried.

"Shh, shh, I'm here," Thor whispered. "I'm here brother, I'm here."

Loki fell asleep first, and then Thor. Both of them holding onto each other tightly as they slept. 


End file.
